A sleeping Beauty Kiss
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Atobe took some of the Hyotei regulars to a park. Gakuto spotted Ryoma sleeping under a tree. He made up a contest on who can wake Ryoma up with a kiss. HyoteiRegularsXRyoma. AtoRyo. Hint of OT5  Enjoy. Wrote this because I got me net back!


Author's Note: Hiya everyone!!!! I have my internet back! I lost it for a whole month! I have no idea how the heck I'm still alive, but I am! I bring to you, a special one-shot! 3 It's a present for my return! XD Enjoy!

Title: A sleeping Beauty Kiss.

The Hyotei tennis team members were at a park. Atobe and Kabaji we're walking ahead of Shishido and Choutarou while Gakuto and Oshitari trailed behind. Jiroh wasn't asleep for once this time. They were just walking when Gakuto spotted a familiar boy wearing a white hat, sleeping under a shady sakura tree.

"Hey, isn't that Echizen Ryoma from Seigaku?" he said, dragging Oshitari who in turn dragged Jiroh who dragged Atobe who dragged Kabaji who dragged Choutarou who dragged Shishido to the spot.

"Really, he's the kindda type that can sleep anywhere… He's almost like Jiroh." Shishido said. Jiroh pouted. "Meanie…" he mumbled.

"You can't tell the brat is snarky and impolite from his sleeping visage." Oshitari said as he gazed at Ryoma.

"Shouldn't someone wake him up?" Choutarou said worriedly. "He could catch a cold."

"Choutarou… It's the middle of spring… And the sun is out…" Jiroh said as he crouched down beside the sleeping Ryoma.

"Can I wake him up?" Gakuto asked Oshitari.

"Why not?" he responded. Gakuto grinned at him and bent down. He then placed his lips onto Ryoma's soft pink ones, shocking the entire team."

"Oi! Gakuto! You're supposed to wake him! Not rape him!" Shishido yelled. The rest nodded their heads.

"Dang…That didn't work… Why not you all try?" he said. Jiroh grinned and proceeded to kiss Ryoma next. Atobe sweat dropped. But that didn't work. Gakuto grinned.

"Let's say whoever wakes him up with a kiss is a prince! You know, like those sleeping beauty things."

"You watched sleeping beauty?" Atobe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a classic!" Gakuto defended. "Anyway, what do you say?" Oshitari nodded approval. So did everyone else (A/n: Choutarou and Shishido were forced to join.) So one by one, they took turns to kiss Ryoma. Kabaji wasn't sure of what to do so he just kissed Ryoma really quickly on the lips and hid behind the Sakura tree. Everybody sweat dropped at the action.

Oshitari was next. He took it as far as sticking his tongue in Ryoma's mouth but was pulled away by Gakuto.

"A kiss Yuushi! Not rape him!" he scolded. They all looked at Ryoma who stirred but didn't wake.

"I failed…" Oshitari said and backed away near Kabaji mumbling 'Tensai in tennis but my kissing capability is dreadful…' over and over again, scarring Gakuto and freaked the whole team out. Even Kabaji!

Up next was Choutarou who apologized profusely after kissing Ryoma. Shishido was up next but he grabbed hold of Choutarou and ran for it instead.

"Ore-sama will give him punishment laps for that stunt." Atobe said as he flipped his hair.

"Prepare to call Ore-sama 'Prince Charming' Gakuto." Atobe said in a proud voice.

"You sure are confident buchou." Gakuto said, mockingly. Jiroh laughed slightly at the dirty look Atobe threw Gakuto.

"But of course! No one can resist Ore-sama!" Atobe bent down and kissed Ryoma passionately. Ryoma's eyelids fluttered and then opened to reveal beautiful, golden eyes. Gakuto, Jiroh, Oshitari and Kabaji couldn't believe it.

"What's going on?" Ryoma asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at Atobe. Then to the rest of Hyotei's remaining team members.

"Why do you all look so shocked?" Ryoma asked, standing up to dust himself off.

Gakuto sweat dropped as Atobe smirked. Oshitari, Kabaji and Jiroh thought it was best if they 'disappeared', which was exactly what they did.

"Gakuto though that it was fun to make a contest to wake you up with a kiss. So most of the Hyotei regulars kissed you to try and wake you up but only Ore-sama was able to accomplish the feat. So now they have to call Ore-sama, Prince Charming. Isn't that nice Hime-chan?" Atobe said, the last part suggestively at Ryoma.

Gakuto was terrified as Ryoma's face changed from confused to shock and then to anger. He nearly pissed his pants as Ryoma glared daggers at him. Reaching for his racket, Ryoma prepared to kill Gakuto but the red haired boy ran as far and fast away as possible in a blink on an eye.

Ryoma glared at Atobe who just smiled at him. Atobe went over to Ryoma and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Now, now, Ryo-chan. You know that I love you." Atobe cooed at Ryoma. Ryoma mock punched him.

"If you did Keigo, why did you're regulars kiss me?" Ryoma said angrily and pouted.

"I wanted to see if you'd be attracted to any other people besides me, Kunimitsu, Syuusuke and Genichirou. I got their approval before taking the regulars to the park." Atobe said. Ryoma's eyes nearly bugged out.

"Buchou and Genichirou actually agreed?!" Ryoma yelled. Atobe nodded and pointed to a sakura tree a few meters away from they were standing. Sure enough, out came Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke and Sanada Genichirou. The three of them walked up to their other two lovers. Atobe and Fuji hugging Ryoma. Sanada and Tezuka looking annoyed.

"Why do you two look upset?" Fuji asked the two, supposedly stoic men.

"Because I still regret making Ryo-chan go through that." Sanada said. Tezuka nodded.

Ryoma sighed. "You all owe me big time for that." He said. Fuji's smile grew. And so did Atobe.

"We'll repay you back tonight. Won't we Kuni-chan? Gen chan?"" Atobe and Fuji said at the same time. The two people mention smiled and nodded. Ryoma blushed deep red and sighed. He smiled slightly though.

'At least this will wash out the after taste.' he thought.


End file.
